Falling From Grace, Landing Into Love
by KathyPrior42
Summary: What if Vaggie used to be an Exterminator and became a fallen angel? What if there was more to Charlie than at first glance? This fanfiction expands on the archangel Vaggie theory posted by many Hazbin Hotel fans.


**Ascension (Vaggie)**

_"Vagatha…"_

_"Vagatha…"_

The sound of her name mingled with the chorus of a choir. A black void was all she could see…if she actually had vision. Floating in the darkness, no physical feeling…she didn't appear to have a body at all.

For a moment, she just…was.

_"Vagatha…"_

The vocalizations appeared to be coming from above. Faint rays of white light appeared, slowly reaching out. Though bright, it's wasn't blinding…it was light at the end of a tunnel of space and time.

The light radiated closer, and as it did, her senses sharpened.

Wait…wasn't she…dead? Why could she perceive this event in the first place? Death meant a change into energy, a merging with the universe…at least that's what many spiritualists believed.

Had the choir not sung out her name, she may have forgotten who she is…or was.

Vagatha was apparently her name…she knew it sounded familiar, but also wasn't quite right. Too formal and too long.

A shorter, better-suited version would be…

_Vaggie._

She felt every inch of her ethereal being yell out her name, but no sound came out. It was similar to a person declaring something in their sleep, or speeches inside the mind. Repeating it, holding onto the word that could somehow connect her to what was before…and what was to come.

The darkness was soon dispelled by the light and the whiteness around her gained the form of large puffy clouds.

Moving forward until an unseen force froze her in her tracks, the deceased soul saw a unique sight. A slightly rusted golden gate blocked her path. A silver sign next to it read "Low Level of Heaven."

_Heaven? _

An angel appeared next to the gate, clothed in white dress pants, a white shirt with a golden bow-tie and a pair of white feathering wings folded behind his back. Strangely enough, his face was completely white, with red blushes off to the sides on either cheek. His hair was bronze gold and short, looking white. If he hadn't looked so serene and regal, she would've considered him a clown.

He stared at her and spoke wordlessly with his golden eyes. "What's your name?"

She knew what to say. _"I am Vaggie."_

"Vagatha Gonzales," the angel stated, looking at a holographic list that appeared in front of him. "Formerly of Earth. El Salvadorian ancestry, born to Jeffery and Margaret on May 10th, 1992…"

The angel's words faded in and out in a haze. She was on the brink between matter and ether. Until something snapped her into focus.

"…died in 2014 of stab wounds and homicide."

Brief traumatic-inducing images flashed in front of her, but she couldn't quite piece them together.

The angel then went on naming all the good and bad deeds that Vaggie had supposedly done in her previous human life. He started off with the good:

"A hard-working individual, devoted to her values/faith. Protective of children, animals, and flying creatures: Moths in particular…"

How in Heaven and Hell could he see through her?

And then the so-called sins…

"…harmed and maimed various racist men in the name of your family and Hispanic women…displayed lustful feelings toward other females…"

A boiling feeling of rage filled her body-less form. Her previous memories started to rush back to her. _"Love, not lust! It's who I was. Who decides what's good and what's bad?"_

"God, the Heavenly Father," the angel answered.

_"Read my mind again. I dare you!"_

"You don't technically have one as of yet."

_"Then where's yours? Did you lose it?"_

The angel sighed. "Let's just get through this interrogation process smoothly. I have eternity to reside here, but I'd prefer to not waste much of it on arguments."

Vaggie fell silent. _"Anything neutral about me?"_

"You liked punk rock music, 80's music, and Latino music."

"_O…kay? When I get into this place, can I listen to them?"_

"If you truly get in," the angel added. "All souls begin with an evaluation and judgement. The majority are neutral, like yourself. The evil and unfaithful get sent down to Hell. Only the heroic and legendary can reach the highest levels of Heaven and find fulfillment with God."

Vaggie was silent again.

The angel turned red in the face and summoned a piece of paper in his hand, glancing down at it. "Or Nirvana. Or Akasha. Or becoming one with the Universe and the Higher Self," he read. The list of other faiths went on, though Satanism and certain Pagan faiths were not included. "Man, diverse times in the mortal realm call for more accommodations around here…"

_"Who the fuck are you?!"_

"To answer your current question," the angel added, unfazed, "My name is Puriel. I am an examiner of souls brought to Heaven. Each soul gets one chance in Heaven at the lowest level. Those who can prove their worth can ascend to higher planes. It is a starting point for the majority of souls. Sadly, there are more that end up going to Hell, which poses a big problem."

Puriel continued.

"But more on that, later. And yes…other realms do exist…Enlightenment, Avalon, Summerland, the Void, etc. The lower level of Heaven is a basic starting point for the afterlife, mostly because it's been woven into mortals' minds for centuries. Souls are given one chance, though there are, of course, exceptions."

Vaggie could already feel Puriel's eyes judging her.

Puriel waved his hand and spoke an ancient incantation. Vaggie somehow understood it: "Breath is lost, a new life found, Temporary form to this soul be bound."

Vaggie's new form very much resembled her previous human form…thought it was also very different. As a human, she had thick dark hair, light brown skin, and a thin but strong physique. She had gotten her muscular tone from martial arts and hard work. She frequently wore gothic outfits of black, gray and pastel pink.

Her skin was now slightly light gray, her hair long and white with faint bands of red along the tips. A pink bow was perched on her head, like the one she enjoyed wearing as a human. Her eyes were large and the sclera orange. She wore stockings over her legs, the right one navy blue, the left one with pink stripes on it. Her white mini dress with two xs over her breasts covered the top half of her legs and exposed her light gray shoulders. She wore a blue undershirt and a tight collar around her neck. A large pink X appeared over her left eye, the same eye that had been damaged in her previous life. Vaggie's most stunning feature was a pair of white feathery wings that materialized from golden light and emerged from her back. Her wings also had thin red bands along near the tips.

"This is the form that appeared in your mind, so at your request, this is your usual form for the afterlife," said Puriel. "Your redeemed form will be the one you possessed as a human."

"Thank you," she replied, staring at herself. She would have to get used to her alternate form, but already it seemed fitting for her.

Puriel spoke another incantation and several portals opened up in a row above the gate. The faces that appeared in the holes were the faces of other angels: Michael, Raphael, Haniel, Gabriel, and even some Angels of Death: Dumah, Azrael, etc.

In the very center, another portal opened, revealing six winged seraphim angels guarding a hovering throne. God Himself, appearing as an elderly man with a great white beard, gazed upon his subjects and attendants. He began to talk with the council of angels residing in different spheres of Heaven.

Vaggie couldn't make out the words, as they were speaking in a divine language only few had the privilege to learn.

After what felt like an eternity, God left and one by one, the angels and the portals vanished.

Puriel turned to Vaggie.

"Your misdeeds by themselves would originally send you right to Hell, but you also have a chance to repent based on your values of justice and wisdom."

"You have several choices. First, you can return back to the void of nonexistence. No feeling, no memory, nothing…thus bringing balance to the universe. For what emerges from the ether must eventually return. Those who die a second time in Hell, Heaven, or any realm, will cease to exist again."

_"Just stop with the philosophical bullshit." _Vaggie clenched her fists, eager to get past this unbearable lecture.

"Second, you can travel to other realms and see if they'll let you pass…though it may take a while and it's not guaranteed. Third, you could go straight to Hell and become a demon…though it's not recommended."

"…Or, if you choose to stay here…you are to become a member of our Exterminator Angels of Death. This is determined based on both your proficiency in fighting and weaponry…but also on your neutral nature overall. Though your past human actions would be considered malicious, your overall intentions were pure. Once initiated into the soldier ranks, you will need to prove yourself in order to potentially ascend to higher levels of Heaven. What say you?"

Vaggie thought for a moment. _"I want to stay in Heaven and see my family."_

"Do you solemnly swear to serve in the name of Christ the Lord and embrace His ways and the ways of the citizens of Heaven?"

_"I accept."_ A flaming white halo with little spikes through the brim appeared above Vaggie's head. A small white arrow with the shape of a French emblem appeared in the center of the halo.

"Close your eyes and focus," said Puriel. "Say, 'Saint Samael, I'm ready for duty.'"

Vaggie did so, and she instantly transformed.

A harpoon weapon appeared in her right hand and an LED mask in her left. Dark curved horns arched slightly past her head, her white hair vanishing under a dark hood. Her wings now sprouted black feathers which were both strong as steel and lightweight for graceful movement. In replacement of her normal outfit, she now wore a kind of black body suit with feathered gauntlets over her arms and lower legs, all black. She stared at the LED mask which displayed a glowing white eye to the left, an x in place of an eye on the right and a large glowing white grin. There appeared to be faint red stains off to the sides. Vaggie almost recoiled at the grotesque item. Hesitantly, she put on the mask and was still able to see clearly.

"Archangel Vagatha," Puriel said, declaring her new title. "Your fate has been decided. Your mission is to purge the demonic citizens of Hell once a year to reduce overpopulation to a set quantity. Any relationships and fraternization with the citizens of Hell is forbidden. Your training begins at twilight."

The gates finally opened soundlessly and Vaggie flew through. She was amazed at how she quickly got used to her wings, like they were a second pair of strong arms. Her harpoon somehow felt natural in her hands. She was half tempted to throw it at Puriel, but she knew that the mostly immortal being would not be happy.

Was he immortal? Was she immortal, even in this peculiar plane of existence?

"And Vagatha," warned Puriel as she briefly glanced back at his row of strangely sharp white teeth, "Break the rules of God, and you'll fall from grace. Your halo will vanish and your wings will burn off. You will become nothing else but a demon of Hell forever."

**Preparation (Charlie)**

"Charlotte, it's almost time for the show to begin. Hurry on down!"

A young teen demon was sitting in front of a mirror decorated with yellow eyes with black pupils along the elegant rim. She put on a dash of red lipstick while her two goat dolls, Razzle and Dazzle fixed her hair.

"Dad!" called the blond-haired princess from inside her room, "I told you to call me Charlie! Charlotte sounds too…strange."

"Well that's your name, you should be used to it by now."

Charlie rolled her eyes and stared at her reflection: golden yellow eyes, a ghost white face with red blushes off to the side of her cheeks, razor sharp fangs when she smiled. She was so excited, she could barely sit still.

When her attendants were done, she stood up to admire herself and her outfit. A candy red pinstriped dress nearly touched the floor and felt slightly tight around her waist. An enchanted light purple snake was wrapped around her waistline, both serving as decoration and self-defense in case of grabby onlookers. It was very similar to the snake that her father Lucifer kept around his white top hat (though both were protective of their owners thanks to Lucifer's magic). Spider web leggings covered her pale legs and on her feet were black tap-dancing shoes. One of her feet was already moving up and down slightly. Finally, Charlie wore a black spiked crown with a red apple gem in the center.

"My 150th birthday!" she exclaimed, doing several happy jumps. "I've been waiting for this moment for a while."

Indeed, it had been 150 years since she had been born in Hell to the king and queen. Unlike humans, the demons hardly aged at all, or if they did, it was a very slow process. (Then again, they were already dead, so it didn't really matter.)

But Charlie had heard of the interesting human tradition they called "birthdays" on Earth. She insisted to her parents they had to celebrate hers once a year.

While Lucifer had been reluctant, Lilith agreed.

"We can't participate in that foolish human tradition," Lucifer argued. "Especially since we aren't alive and our people are supposed to be suffering twenty four, seven."

"If it makes our daughter happy, then so be it," she said. "Besides, no one else has to know. It'll be one of our traditions."

"Very well," he said. "But since Charlie gets a special day of her own, why don't we make some days special for us…if you know what I mean."

He gave her a devilish wink and she grinned in return. "A special day for domination…I'm up for that."

Charlie had then entered the room, asking "What're you talking about?" and the topic was changed.

"So, about that meeting with the other overlords?" Lilith asked her husband.

"As usual, I warned them they needed to know their place."

Rolling her eyes, Charlie had left to play the grand piano.

"Are you coming or not?" Lucifer asked, snapping her back to reality.

"I'm ready!" she called, opening the door.

There was her father in front of her, smiling his nearly ever-present grin. Like her, he had (much shorter) blond hair, a white face, blushes on his cheeks, and yellow eyes. He wore his usual white and candy red suit, with his white top hap with a snake along the rim. A black staff appeared in his hand with the Forbidden Fruit on the top: a red apple. Lilith walked over to stand beside him, wearing an elegant red dress and her usual black crown between her red horns on her head. She had blond hair even longer than Charlie's and was taller than Lucifer.

"Oh Charlie," exclaimed her mother in a soft voice, "You look so beautiful! You remind me of me when I was your age."

Charlie embraced her mother in a happy hug. "Come on, now," Lilith said, letting go and beckoning her to come forward. "Our guests are waiting."

The "guests" were actually some of Lucifer's snakes which he reluctantly enchanted to take on the appearances of…

"Disney Princesses and Harry Potter wizards," Lucifer muttered in disgust. "It could've been wounded demons sprawling in pain on the ground like in the past…"

Charlie walked down the curving staircase down to the lobby of her family's mansion. The "princesses" smiled and waved at her and some threw flower petals to her (which were actually dried scales dyed pink.)

"You know how much she doesn't like that," Lilith mentioned. Charlie took the stage and began to sing.

"But those enchantments aren't even real," he said. "It's one of the ways to prepare her for her future duties as Hell's princess."

"And what's the other way?"

Lucifer whispered into his wife's ear and her eyes widened in both delight and hesitation.

"Oh that's right. Today is also _that_ day."

"Surely she will enjoy getting a glimpse of what happens out in the world," Lucifer smiled.

"But…what if it's too much for her?"

"Too, much?" Lucifer asked. "She's 150 now. She has to be ready. It's a growing up right of passage that cannot wait any longer."

They watched Charlie take a bow as her doll demons clapped.

"Trust me," said Lucifer. "She'll be delighted to witness her first…"

"Cake!" Charlie squealed. "Oh my Satan, that's amazing!"

A devil's food cake was rolled and set on a table in front of her. It had chocolate frosting (per her request), spidery snakes on the top and a fat red apple candle.

After singing to her in their deep hellish voices saved for certain occasions, Charlie pointed her clawed finger at the candle and the flame shot into the air, bursting into red apple fireworks. The noise spooked the apparitions and the regular snakes appeared once more.

For the first half of the private party, Charlie entertained her parents by demonstrating her dancing skills up on stage. For Charlie, dancing wasn't just a hobby: it was a way of life and a method to express her deepest feelings that she couldn't put into words. Razzle played the grand piano and Dazzle played a violin as Charlie sang.

As the day neared its end, the clock outside rang out twelve times. In the past years, Charlie would head upstairs to her room to watch musicals while her parents went outside for some "entertainment." Now this time, Charlie would get a chance to be with her parents.

"It's a special surprise, sweetie," said Lucifer. "Since it's a big day for you, I'd like you to follow us."

He said it as if it were an order. Feeling bewildered, but still very excited, Charlie let her parents led her up the elevator and toward the uppermost balcony. Razzle and Dazzle followed close behind.

Soon, the group walked onto the balcony that overlooked the crimson sky and dark clouds of hell.

Charlie stared out into the distance as the clock tower rang one last time.

"I don't see anything," she said. "Are we waiting for fireworks? Or a rainbow?"

"Silly Charlotte," said her mother with a smile. "You're about to witness something even better than those things."

"A spectacle that you'll gladly remember for years into your rule," her father added.

Charlie smiled wide, until seeing a speck of something in the distance. It looked like a circle of white light that slowly grew larger into the shape of a portal.

"Huh?" she asked.

Lucifer smiled. "Charlotte, welcome to your first Extermination."

Then…a swarm of dark flying creatures burst out of the portal. The shadowy figures rained down on the city below. Charlie looked closer and could see they had black feathery wings, dark curved horns and glowing white halos on their heads. Each one carried variations of spears, harpoons and other weapons in their hands.

"What are those things?" she asked.

"They're angels," said her mother.

"Angels?" she asked. "You mean like the ones in human myths?"

"No, dear," said Lucifer, his grin wide. "These are no myths."

All of a sudden, one flew close by and Charlie reeled back in fright. The angel that glided past had an LED mask on with a large sinister grin and an x over its right eye. The angel threw the spear in his hand, and the weapon struck a large parrot-like demon in the heart. The bird let out a shrill squawk as it plummeted to the ground.

Charlie glanced down at the streets and let out a sharp gasp.

Down below, demons of all shapes and sizes scattered from the onslaught of angels descending on them like hungry vultures. A demon with three heads was unfortunate enough to have a harpoon struck through all his heads, causing the creature to collapse. Two other angels were choking a red dragon demon, the creature's eye bulging. Two hellhounds whined in pain as electricity from another spear struck them both in the backs. The bipedal canines crashed to the ground and did not move again.

Nothing but screams, robotic laughter, and carnage. The longer she watched, the more frightened Charlie became. Soon, the rotten stench of death filled her nostrils.

She glanced back at her parents casually watching the show from their chairs like it was a musical.

Tears sprang from Charlie's eyes.

"What is all this?! Why are you showing me this?"

"It's a yearly extermination to reduce the population of sinners once a year," explained Lilith. It was like she was talking about the weather.

"Those are our people!" she cried. "And you're just letting this happen?!"

"There's no need to act so brash," Lucifer scolded. "It's just a natural way of ensuring that evil gets a through cleansing."

"Cleansing? This is murder!"

"Sadly, it's a necessary act," Lilith added.

"As you know, I was once an angel," said Lucifer. "I was banished down here and nearly killed myself. But then God, the angels and myself came to an agreement. The Exterminators could kill citizens in Hell once every year, while we, the royal family, would be left alone. It does make sense, considering we are the most powerful individuals here."

Charlie took several ragged breaths. "What's so special about us? What about them?!" She pointed down toward the fleeing demons rushing into cars, stores, and even dumpsters to try and get away. Down over at the poor section of Imp City, the imps were even less lucky. The one ones who could escape were ones with enough proficiency to create small portals or to shapeshift into Exterminators to trick them.

"This is Hell, Charlotte," Lucifer said, eyes narrowing in frustration. "Suffering is what those lowlife scum deserve to experience. Just be lucky that we don't have to deal with that."

"Vaggie," Charlie breathed almost in a whisper, already concerned about her friend.

"Now stop fooling around and embrace this momentous occasion," said Lucifer.

"No," Charlie said.

"Excuse me?" asked Lucifer, eyebrows raised.

"NO!" she cried, tears running down her face. Her eyes turned red and her long horns emerged from her head. "I'm not gonna sit here and let more of my people die. I can't believe you hid this from me all these years!"

Charlie summoned Razzle and Dazzle and the two goats lifted her up and carried her down to the streets.

"GET BACK HERE AT ONCE!" Lucifer bellowed.

Ignoring her father, Charlie landed down on the cracked asphalt, nearly stepping on a severed horned demon head. Razzle and Dazzle hovered nearby.

She saw three angels corner a frightened cat demon with a spotted brown face who held her paws up. Spears pointed toward her head and heart, the feline gave one last sorrowful meow.

"HEY!" Charlie bellowed in her demonic voice. She was seeing red. Her black shoes clacked against the pavement. "STAY AWAY FROM MY PEOPLE!"

The three angels turned at the same time, their eyes glowing red and teeth spread out when spotting her. The cat demon scurried up the wall with her claws and leaped from roof to roof out of sight.

Flames receding from her body, horns shrinking back, Charlie backed up in fear and gulped as the angels advanced, their weapons at the ready. Razzle and Dazzle shuddered and held on tightly to Charlie's hands. Just as the angels threw the spears and Charlie closed her eyes…

She heard a sickening thud.

The spears had struck a pair of black fiery wings. The spears vanished in flames before flaming swords materialized out of thin air. The angels were struck by the swords, causing them to back up.

Lucifer's eyes were red, his temporary black wings made from his enchanted snakes merged together.

"LEAVE."

His demonic voice could stop the heartbeats of an entire group.

Charlie slowly stood up once the angels had retreated and stared into Lucifer's glowing red eyes. He slowly turned his head toward her. Though he was furious with her, she could see a small tear roll down his cheek before being evaporated by the heat.

"IF YOU EVER DO SOMETHING FOOLISH LIKE THAT AGAIN, I'LL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER LEAVE OUR MANSION. YOU WILL BE GROUNDED UNTIL THIS PLACE FREEZES OVER. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Charlie nodded with a whimper.

"YOU WILL ACCEPT YOUR ROLE WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT."

Charlie glanced over toward a group of demons and gasped. As her father raised his hand toward her, something inside Charlie stirred. A peculiar feeling in her temple, just between her eyes began to tingle with warmth. It was almost as if time stood still.

When Charlie stared hard at the three homeless demons from a distance, she could almost see their faces briefly morph into their formerly human ones from their past lives: a white skinned bearded man with a bottle of alcohol in his hand, a mother with a cut-up face in torn prostitute clothing, a sobbing blonde boy in the mother's lap just learning how to use a gun…

Before Charlie could say anything, a glowing magenta pentagram surrounded her and she was transported back to her room with Razzle and Dazzle.

**Progression (Vaggie)**

Vaggie couldn't believe her eyes. Being so overwhelmed the day before with dying and becoming an Exterminator, she hardly had time to admire the shimmering city in the clouds.

But now, as she made her way to the armory for her training session, she couldn't help but stare in wonder.

The architecture of the buildings ranged from Victorian mansions, to modern tech buildings made of glass and metal, to grand temples made of gold and silver, devoted to various gods, but mostly to Jesus. The streets were spotless and the roads were made of polished obsidian that was always smooth. Solar panels lay on every roof, powered by the sun. In the center of Holy City stood a mighty cathedral made of marble, reminiscent of Notre Dame. Several roman-style fountains were scattered around the city. One was a statue of Mary and Jesus as a little boy.

Looming like Mount Olympus stood God's palace, made of gold and precious stones, the gates made of indestructible diamond. A nearby garden connected to the palace housed the Tree of Life and the Tree of Knowledge, guarded by several angels and a golden dragon.

What was perhaps more intriguing were the citizens themselves. Some of them resembled typical white-winged angels: blonde or light colored hair, pale white faces with red blushes on their cheeks and yellow soulful eyes. Ironically, many of them had razor sharp teeth. The clothing they wore varied just as much as the outfits in Hell, coming from many periods throughout time. She noticed a dozen different ones: Roman tunics, medieval dresses and suits of armor, Egyptian clothing made of silk, top hats and suits from the 1900s. Some of the more casual people even wore modern jeans and t-shirts.

Like in Hell, other angels had characteristics of animals and items. Vaggie spotted men with dove wings, women with white swan feathers for hair, and dozens of bipedal cats and dogs getting along just fine. A few other angels had heads of flowers and some had the heads of lyres, trumpets, and other musical instruments. None of them had to worry about falling; they could either fly or walk on air. There were several mythical creatures as well, including dragons, a few unicorns, fairies, and Thunderbirds.

Several angels were in a circle in the sky, dancing the kumbaya and singing prayers while holding hands. Vaggie felt some nostalgia, remembering when she would wear brightly colored festival dresses for Cumbia dances and family events. She remembered dancing with her parents and extended family as upbeat Hispanic music played. How she longed for the taste of steamy quesadillas and juicy fresh fruit.

Just where were her parents? And how safe could she really feel, even in paradise? The last thing Vaggie needed was to be gang-raped and murdered a second time by a bunch of beastly homophobic men.

In the city around her, angels worked in ordinary jobs, especially in churches. There were also a few mosques, Buddhist temples and synagogues, but paled in comparison to the number of Christian places of worship. Volunteers and charity workers labored by the dozens, sending out food, blessings and miracles to the homeless and those residing in the lower levels of Heaven.

Already, Vaggie was feeling like some sort of outsider.

A small portal opened up to another heaven next door. Vaggie could see a glass building with bluish stained glass windows and classic art inside. A large sign on the roof read "Haven Hotel." A bunch of angels were lining up and receiving white-winged keys in their hands. The portal closed before Vaggie could observe further.

Soon, Vaggie reached the armory, a building shaped like a small white fortress. She stood at attention next to several angels, already fitted in their black Exterminator uniforms, black wings and LED masks. Vaggie looked and saw two muscular angels carry out a brown chest with planetary symbols on it. They opened it up and there lay dozens of sharpened harpoons, spears, and swords in neat rows. They were new weapons to be used for the time after the Purge in the next year. After a brief prayer, the recruits were called up in alphabetical order by a slender angel with long blonde hair and a light blue suit to retrieve a weapon of their choice. Gabriel stood next to Samael, the leader of the Archangels. He had red/brown curly hair and pulled out the flaming sword weapon he already had. Michael, another Archangel Leader, held a sword of his own: Excalibur, the weapon that defeated Lucifer. Raphael, the healer angel with long brown hair stood in the distance to watch.

Samael called out the names of both new and old warriors one by one.

"Azrael."

Azrael was the first angel. He strode up and picked out a scythe, then pulled a hood over his head of long dark hair.

"Camael. Cassiel. Dumah. Haniel. Hafineal. Israfil. Jegudiel. Jerahmael. Japhiel."

Vaggie yawned.

"Kepherel. Munkar and Nakir. Metatron. Raguel. Ramiel. Raziel. Sandalphon. Sarathiel. Selaphiel."

The list went on and on.

"Uriel. Uziel. Zachariel. Zadkiel. Zaphael. Zephaiel."

Finally Samael said "Vagathaiel…um, Vagatha? Is that right?"

Vaggie looked up. "It's Vaggie."

"Right. Come on up."

Vaggie strode forward, ignoring the murmurs and whispers of her colleagues. It was embarrassing enough to be the last one chosen on accident, not to mention the only female angel in the group.

Vaggie picked up the only weapon left in the chest, a harpoon spear. It felt good in her hands…like she was meant to wield it. Vaggie walked back to stand next to an angel with blonde unruly short hair, dressed in white.

"I'm Sam," said the angel. "Many people call me Samael, but the real one is up there."

He mentioned to the lead Angel of Death: Samael. He had long flaming red hair, a white face, and crimson eyes. A scar ran along his neck. He enjoyed tormenting sinners more than anyone. He morphed into Exterminator form.

"Welcome to training session and orientation. After our recent successful Extermination, it is now time to review what went well and discuss methods to increase efficiency."

Vaggie and the others flew thirty laps around a group of clouds then sat down for a lecture. The lecture covered Heaven's history, Exterminator origins and the fall of Lucifer.

For the next half, Vaggie practiced on using her weapon. She threw her harpoon at a demon training dummy at various distances. She worked on blocking, stances, aim, and flying patterns. At other times, she worked with other angels in a group.

"Strike the head, between the eyes, the chest, abdomen and back," Samael advised as he walked, observing the practicing soldiers. "Never get too close to some demons: their bites are venomous." To others: "Swipe your weapon at the legs to trip your enemy. Keep a firm grip on your weapon. Follow orders and stick with at least two other angels during a raid."

He continued: "If not enough demons are exterminated, then you all will have to repent for your failure of duty for three to seven days. Excitement of Ten Commandments, community service, fasting etc. Yes, I know we are all dead, but that doesn't matter to the All Mighty Yahweh. Serve Him and happiness will serve you." Samael showed a row of sharp teeth and a few angels flinched. "If you kill too many and linger too long and the portals will close and you'll be trapped in Hell for a year. Either way, the demons must know their place, least they feel the need to bring war to Heaven."

He glared and stopped where Vaggie was.

"Vagatha, your stance is way off. You need to spin faster when attacking multiple demons at once. Let your instincts move your body. And show less mercy to them or you'll be begging for some during flogging, flying laps and scrubbing!"

Vaggie worked harder, feeling the pressures of this strange Heaven boot camp that felt like a living Hell.

After the intense training, they reviewed the Nine Circles of Hell, the seven sins and the seven virtues.

Vaggie was glad when the session was over at the start of twilight. Fortunately, she only had to attend six long days every other week (Sunday was rest day), as soldiers went on shifts. Walking into her designated home, Vaggie took off her uniform and tossed the mask aside, the creepy grin face staring at the ceiling. She concentrated, clearing her mind and the uniform appeared back on. Focusing again, the uniform came off next to her. She placed her weapon against the wall, not too far from reach. She lay down on a comfortable bed in a small house, which looked like the place she lived in when she was a human. In fact, other angels were living in different spots, in places that resembled their environment in their past lives. Colorful dresses and gothic outfits were neatly folded in nearby drawers. Punk rock posters from 90s bands were already hung up in her room. All of her favorites: Pearl Jam, Foo Fighters, Green Day, Blink 182. A nearby iPod had those songs along with Cumbia, Salsa, Reggae and other music from her parent's home country.

Vaggie was starting to feel creeped out. Everything seemed…too perfect. The room was mocking her, displaying her favorite things from her past…even an exact replica of a portrait of her and her parents! Her mother and father, both with dark hair, wearing practical clothing. Her as a little girl with light brown skin, long black hair, and both of her brown eyes. Her birth certificate was even in another drawer: "Vagatha Gonzales, New Mexico, May 10 1992 to September 11 2014. Age 22."

She sobbed.

She screamed.

She ripped out chunks of her long white hair.

"My life…or death is not the same anyone! I'm not gonna sit here and pretend like it is. Fuck you!" she yelled to no one in particular.

Vaggie sighed in exhaustion. She wasn't sure what would happen next. She missed her parents and her previous girlfriend. She missed music and soccer and martial arts. If only she could go back to worrying about jobs and kicking douchebag boys in the nuts. She never asked to be an Angel of Death with a possibility of going to Hell.

She buried her face in her hands. "What have I gotten myself into?"

**Contemplation (Charlie)**

The young demon princess lay down on her queen-size bed, complete with an apple-shaped headboard, velvet red sheets and matching curtains. Her room was a blend of a vampire's room and a little girl's room: among the spider webs and skulls along a dresser were drawings of unicorns and bottles of makeup. Drawings of demons holding hands hung from old branches sticking out from inside the wall. One drawing showed a smiling Charlie and Vaggie in between her parents. Scattered among the dark red walls were rainbow paint splotches and a painted sketch of a flower. A typed motto of "Don't worry, be happy" was taped to the side of a mirror.

But on this particular day, the usually happy-go-lucky girl found it hard to be positive.

"He…called me a failure," she said softly. Razzle and Dazzle nudged her head affectionately, their faces full of concern.

"Just before sending me here," Charlie said. She stared at a crumpled piece of paper with her drawing of a hotel on it. The sign read "Happy Hotel" but the page was ripped thanks to Lucifer's accusing claw tearing through it.

He had paced back and forth, clearly frustrated. "Ever since your foolish fiasco on your birthday last week, you've been…shall I say…frying my nerves with your random ideas."

"What's bad about a hotel that redeems sinners?" Charlie had asked.

"I'll tell you what's bad about it…everything! First, there is no hope for those low-class demon trash. They were sent down here for a reason; because there's no chance for them to ever change their ways."

"Dad, that's not true…"

"Second," he interrupted, "You're supposed to keep up an important reputation as heir to the throne. No one will take you seriously again if you blab on and on about some fantasy you insist upon."

"It can be true, though!" Charlie replied. "I've seen what those demons are like. Sure, they did bad things, but everyone deserves a second chance."

"There are some people who don't get second chances," Lucifer answered, with a faraway look in his eyes. "And that also applies to those people out there. It's just the way afterlife works, Charlotte."

"What if, it doesn't have to always be that way? There is a more humane way of reducing overpopulation without all the senseless slaughtering…"

"There is no other way!" Lucifer said, raising his voice. Charlie flinched back a bit. "If hell becomes overcrowded, then God and the Angels will not hesitate to eliminate the threat: us."

He paused. The king hadn't considered the possibility of a second death before…the final journey to the void.

"Dad, listen, I know it sounds far-fetched, but I'm confident that my idea will work. I just need to spread the word about the Happy Hotel."

"And embarrass yourself and our legacy? Along with putting yourself in danger?!"

"I can defend myself, easily!"

"You may be powerful, but this place crawls with overlords and who knows what else that will kill you."

"But we're already dead."

"No. I was born an angel, near immortal. You were born here in Hell. If you want to be able to have a stable future here, you will stop with your nonsense."

"I'm not going to give up. I know there's a rainbow inside every demonic soul. I've seen…"

She hesitated, debating on whether to tell him about the anguished human faces she had seen during the last purge.

"…humanity," she finished.

As if reading her mind, Lucifer leaned in close, flames in his yellow eyes. "Do not think like an inferior human mortal. Humans are nothing but temporary bland prototypes to demons. All arrogant, not worthy of divine respect."

"Have you even met a human?"

"I've learned enough about them to stick to my conclusion."

"Many humans are good, just like other demons can be. Demons, after all, used to be human! Maybe they can become human again. Redeemed souls will be sent to Heaven and everybody wins! No more killings, no more sorrow. Enough with the "us versus them" speech. You will join me in paradise, Dad, then you'll see."

Lucifer growled, and flicked his daughter backward across the hall with his power. She landed on her butt and back with a surprised yelp of pain, as Razzle and Dazzle lifted her up off the floor.

"THERE IS NO PARIDISE FOR ME," he boomed in his deep demonic voice, eyes red. It sent chills up Charlie's spine. "NO HAPPY ENDING FOR ANYONE." He sighed heavily. "The sooner you realize that, the better. You and the other demons will never leave Hell, I'll make sure of it."

Charlie's mind began to whirl. What did he mean by that?

Charlie began to speak but her father held up a hand. "Not another word. One thing is for certain: _based on your actions thus far, you are nothing but a failure."_

Tears pooled in Charlie's eyes. "You…you don't mean that, do you?"

Lucifer pointed toward Charlie's room and then looked away. "Get…get out of my sight."

Charlie could only stand frozen in disbelief and sadness as her father departed down the hall, staff in hand.

After tossing the worn paper aside, Charlie turned around and sobbed into her pillow. Later on, she sang a lament while walking to her balcony outside. Razzle and Dazzle even howled mournfully with her as she sang. It was the only way for her to truly express herself and let out her emotions.

_"Why am I such a failure?_

_It always seems to be_

_Destined for the throne, yet I feel so alone_

_What is truly best for me?"_

_"Happiness lies at the end of the rainbow_

_Feeling like that's the place to go_

_An endless distance, out of reach here_

_ Lost in emptiness, foreshadowing fear"_

_"Inside of every demon is a soul (is a soul)_

_Trapped by events beyond their control (their control)_

_I try to help and brighten their day (to find their way)_

_But my hopes and dreams fade far away" _

_"Seeing the light in the darkness_

_In this world I'm blind_

_I wonder why I cling to hope_

_For those cruel and unkind"_

_"Goodness beneath the surface_

_Redemption beyond the mask_

_What is my role, my purpose?_

_How can I complete my task?"_

_"Peace, love, is all I ask_

_(Oooh, oooh, oooh)_

_Peace and love, is all I ask_

_(Oooh, oooh, oooh)_

_All I ask…"_

_"Inside of every demon is a soul (is a soul)_

_Trapped by events beyond their control (their control)_

_I try to help and brighten their day (to find their way)_

_But my hopes and dreams fade far away"_

**Extermination (Vaggie)**

It was now time for Vaggie to put her skills she had learned to the test. One year had passed and the time for the Purge was upon her. Despite being a newbie in comparison with everyone else, Vaggie had become one of the best fighters among the Exterminators. The fateful day soon came, and Vaggie lined up in position with the other Archangels. All dressed in black. Vaggie's harpoon was in her right hand. She had requested that her wings stay white, with the red line through them like her hair. Although she didn't like to think of herself as a murderer, she told herself that it was for the greater good. Sinners would get what they deserved and balance and cleansing would be brought to Hell.

The angels all saluted when Samael strutted over. He had a black scythe in his hand, black flames rising from the blade. His red hair was tied back in a tight ponytail, his dark uniform, horns and mask ready for use. He walked over to Vaggie, approval in his eyes. "Your dedication to the Lord has been commendable. You've adapted well from your previous novice status. As such, I now assign you with an additional task."

He continued, "You are to spy on Hell's princess Charlotte, find her, and make her surrender to us. Be wary of her pyro kinetic powers. If she does not comply, you are to kill her on sight before the days end."

Vaggie silently gulped as she saluted.

"But," Samael added. "Don't forget about the other demons. And…do not try to reason with Lucifer. The traitor and his promiscuous queen sealed their fates long ago."

"Yes sir," said Vaggie.

Samael nodded and walked toward the front to address the winged assassins.

"Remember to aim for the head, chest, groin and pressure points. Show no mercy to anyone or anything. May the Lord bless you and all your endeavors. The Father, Son and Holy Spirit will reside in our souls always. May He deliver us from all evil. Amen."

"Amen!" the angels repeated.

Michael waved Excalibur and a round portal to Hell appeared against the white clouds. Samael led the way and the angels filed through, Vaggie following close behind.

Vaggie descended into the crimson chaotic world. The Big Ben-like clock tower rang twelve times, the *BONG* *BONG* rings echoing like hell's bells of doom. The citizens screamed and scattered and scurried in the streets below. The angels were black vultures, circling around their prey. The thrust their spears forward. One angel managed to stab through two chubby orange demons like a gruesome shish kabab. Another demon in a black and white stripped outfit fired a gun at an angel to no effect. The demon teased the angel by appearing and disappearing around him. The trickster's antics were cut short by a well-fired bolt of electricity through the demon. Two spears crisscrossed through the paralyzed frazzled demon, finishing him off for good.

Vaggie flew down and landed on the ground, stomping after other demons. One demon climbed up a tree, Vaggie followed it, lifting herself up, spear in her mouth and swinging up the branches. She sliced off the demon's blue head then landed gracefully on the ground on one knee. Standing up, she spotted a red vampire with black wings. She threw her spear and the creature was struck down in a splash of blood. Retrieving her spear, she attacked other demons that got too close…or ones who ran in her line of sight.

"CLEANSE! CLEANSE! CLEANSE!" The chants rang out like a constant war cry. A demon held a sign that read "Fuck you, Heaven!" in large red letters. Nearby, demons with six arms held up protest signs which displayed hellish slogans on them: "God spelled backwards is Dog!" "Hail Lord Lucifer, our true savior!" "Salvation, Sex, Substances, and Slaying." "Asshole Archangels Suck Dick!" "Go Home Jesus, We're Drunk As Shit!"

Vaggie quickly made short gory work of them.

Then, Vaggie saw some things that made her freeze. A green frog demon was nursing a wounded doll child back to health. A long dark green snake demon hung motionless from a streetlight, looking like a piece of thick string in the shadows. Whining could be heard from a gray teenage hellhound wearing a black tank top in the middle of a road. She was kneeling next to the furry corpse of her hellhound boyfriend. She lifted up her head and howled in sorrow. Small mouse demons scampered away in fright when they saw Vaggie.

Vaggie stared at her bloodstained hands. "Have I truly become a remorseless monster?"

"CLEANSE! CLEANSE! CLEANSE!" The shouts pounded through the dark among the sounds of breaking glass, screeching cars, demonic laugher and the flickering of flames.

Vaggie's gut clenched. There was no way she could kill these souls. They did bad things, yes…but surely there was still some light in them. "I never fully believed all they taught me," she thought. Heaven isn't perfect at all. It's ignorant and exclusionary! How could I have followed through with that for so long?"

Around midway through the Purge, Vaggie finally spotted the person she was looking for. The demon princess with her long curly blond hair and pal face was looking forlornly from a balcony. She was wearing a red Victorian style dress with apple designs along the ends of the long dress.

Clearing her throat, Vaggie flapped over to her, spear at the ready. The girl's eyes grew wide as she approached. Vaggie's outfit morphed from plain black to an elongated version of her usual stripped leggings and white tank top with Xs over her breasts. Still, she kept her mask on, her horns extended in slight curves. The girl turned to run, but Vaggie waved her hand and the doors locked. She spoke in an emotionless voice, "Princess Charlotte."

"W-what do you want?" Charlie asked, her voice tremoring in fear.

"I have arrived here on behalf of my leaders and the word of God. You are to surrender yourself peacefully and come with me. You are now an official prisoner of Heaven."

Tears welled up in Charlie's yellow eyes. "N-no! I can't leave Hell and my people. I can't leave my family!"

"I will resort to physical force if necessary."

Flames erupted around Charlie and her straight black horns protruded from her head. No other words were needed to get the intention across.

Vaggie raised her spear. "If you won't come with me…then perish!"

Charlie flinched back. "Leave me alone and hear me out!"

Vaggie stared longer at Charlie. She lowered her weapon. She wasn't allowed to feel emotion for any demon, let alone the princess of Hell.

But this…peculiar feeling of warmth…was something new. Like a trace of her humanity was rising to the surface.

Charlie stood up, breathing a small sigh of relief.

"I don't want my people to be slaughtered every year. It truly breaks my heart. I know there's good in everyone…including you."

Vaggie lowered her head.

Charlie continued. "I am proposing a way to redeem sinners by introducing a new hotel to help them reform."

She mentioned to the building she was in, the one with the sign that read "Happy Hotel" in large pink lit up letters on the roof.

"I've tried for months but no one listens to me. It's like I don't really belong here. If you believe that there's a soul in everyone…if you have a heart…"

Vaggie stood, conflicted. She had been taught to ignore pleas and cries of mercy. But this was different. It appeared that Charlie felt like an outcast as well…

…and the rare humanity that she showed, despite her status as the daughter of Satan himself.

"I…I…can't do it!"

She dropped her spear and collapsed to her knees.

**Transformation (Charlie)**

Charlie did all she could to promote her hotel. Nobody would listen. No matter how many songs she sung, art she created or speeches she made, she'd always be ignored, taunted, ridiculed or even threatened. Food would be thrown at her as demons booed. Her rival Hesla called her a crazed Barbie bitch. Aaron von Eldritch, her former tall green boyfriend, son of Helsa, told her to get a grip and to "start being the pretty, polite, and passive princess she was before." Out of a new desire to be with a caring woman partner, Charlie broke up with him. Her parents were not pleased.

Lucifer was vivid when he heard the news. "You've just severed a valuable alliance with the Eldriches. Now they're our rivals. We can't afford to have more competition against us than we already have. A family like theirs could easily turn the tides against us when they badmouth us to our citizens!"

Lilith was disappointed as well and a little surprised with her daughter. "You want to date girls now?" she asked. "How will you raise your heir in the next two centuries?"

"Yes," Charlie said. "I love both men and women. I don't see what the problem is."

The only one who's the problem is you," Lucifer seethed. "You've never done anything right for so long and, frankly, I'm getting tired of your teenage nonsense. Break away from your petty fantasies, stop tainting our legacy…" his eyes turned red, voice lowered… "And… Grow. The. Fuck. Up."

Charlie raced into her room, crying fresh tears as she wondered over to the balcony. Lilith was chiding her husband in a harsh voice over how hard he was on her. Charlie looked away when she heard the clock ring out.

Now here she was, with an Exterminator angel sobbing at her feet.

Charlie stared as the angel slowly stood up, picked up her spear, and then removed her mask. A beautiful angelic face appeared, light gray skin, long white hair, a yellow eye, and white shimmering wings. "I am Vaggie, but people call me Vagatha."

"I am Charlie, but people call me Charlotte."

"It sounds too formal," they both said at the same time.

They looked at each other some more, surprised to find they had so much in common on their first meeting day.

Vaggie spoke up. "I was sent here to restrain you or kill you so you wouldn't be a threat to Heaven. But now…that's the last thing I want to do."

"So…you're not going to kill me?" Charlie asked.

Just then, Samael spoke telepathically to Vaggie. "Based on my observations, the princess cannot be reckoned with. Exterminate her and return to the portal. Over."

Vaggie gulped.

"What's wrong?" asked Charlie.

Vaggie looked around frantically. A few other angels stood in mid- air, watching her and waiting to see what she would do next.

"I really can't do it…" Vaggie said, her body shaking. Charlie comforted her with an embrace. Vaggie stood, stunned, but briefly returned it. Both of them were bonding…and gradually falling in love.

Samael's voice rang through her mind, making her flinch back. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, VAGATHA?! FINISH HER OFF AND RECONVENE WITH YOUR ASSOCIATES AT ONCE!"

Vaggie put her mask back on and stepped back. "I promise, Charlie, I will do whatever I can to help you out. Everyone deserves second chances." She flew off.

**Damnation (Vaggie)**

Vaggie flew toward the open portal. The angels turned their heads and their eyes glowed red. Samael pulled out his black scythe. Vaggie stood in front of him.

Samael pointed behind her. "Get back down there if you know what's good for you. Kill her, or I'll do it myself."

"No," said Vaggie.

Vaggie couldn't believe the word flew out of her mouth. Her thoughts were faster than common sense. Vaggie could no longer hide behind the metaphorical mask of indifference, nor her physical mask over her face. Vaggie took off the black abomination and tossed it to the ground far below.

Samael's eyes gleamed dangerously red. "What did you just say?"

Vaggie pushed down her fear. "I said, NO!"

Samael growled, showing sharp teeth. "You dare disobey a direct order given to you?"

Vaggie pointed down to Charlie on the balcony. "Charlie wants to rehabilitate sinners and bring them to Heaven! Why should I stop her from pursuing such a merciful goal?"

Samael leaned in. "You should know that we do not accept any sinners. They are inferior to us, plotting our destruction at every moment. Even God has limits on who He can let in."

Vaggie clenched her fists. "But that's not just! Slaughtering people without giving them a second chance. I've seen bad demons, yes, but others are just innocent families that are poor shadows of who they once were on Earth. Whatever happened to "love thy neighbor?" "Love thine enemy?" Why would God just turn people away?"

"Because," Samael stated, "They're monstrous scum. Filthy bugs and maggots who need to be eliminated. They'll kill us all if their numbers are too great."

Vaggie shook her head. "Charlie has shown more humanity in her soul than anyone I've met. And I've only just met her today!" Vaggie stood, defiant and filled with a new purpose. "I refuse to continue with my mission." But her confidence wavered as more red eyed, angels closed in on her. "Blasphemy…mutiny…" they muttered, emotionless behind creepy grinning masks. One by one, they pointed their weapons at her.

If you won't obey the will of Christ and God…" Samael held out his hand…"then you'll burn in Hell just like the rest!"

From down below, Charlie gasped in terror. Vaggie screamed in agony as her gray skin peeled away in chunks. Her spiked white halo broke in little pieces above her head. Her horns and dark uniform vanished. Worst of all, her beautiful white wings rapidly caught fire, burning off feathers that flew to the ground, some stained with blood. Soon her wings were completely burned away, the remains turning into streams of multicolored light that vanished.

Vaggie plummeted to the ground with loud screams, spear still clutched in her hand.

"Vaggie!" Charlie cried.

Samael rushed at Charlie at lightning speed, weapon raised, but someone else was faster.

Lucifer landed a punch that sent Samael flying backwards in an arch. He flew after the angel with six black wings that materialized from his body. His eyes glowed demonic red. He spoke in a deep voice that shook the ground and seeded sheer terror to anyone who heard it.

"NO ONE TOUCHES MY DEAR DAUGHTER! RUN YOU COWARDLY PIECE OF SHIT, OR I'LL DESTROY YOU WITH A FLICK OF MY FINGERS!"

Samael and the angels retreated into the portal and it soon closed.

"This isn't over, Lucifer!" came Michael's voice before the portal completely snapped shut.

Charlie jumped off the balcony, her body surrounded by flames. She caught Vaggie before she hit the ground.

Vaggie opened her eyes, now in base demon form, a large pink X over her left eye. White tank top and leggings, back to regular size. She gave Charlie a sad smile before passing out.

**Restoration (Charlie)**

Vaggie woke up in a comfortable bed in the Happy Hotel. She opened her eyes and saw Charlie standing nearby. Her back and hands were bandaged up, her hair spread apart like resting moth wings.

"Charlie?" she grumbled.

"Yes, I'm here," said Charlie sounding relieved.

"Thank you for saving me like that," Vaggie said. "But…why would you do that? I'm your enemy."

"Not any more. You're my new friend," Charlie mentioned. "I don't want anyone to suffer, not even one of the Exterminators."

Vaggie sighed, feeling her back. It felt naked and vulnerable without her wings.

"Well, I'm not anymore." She glanced at her spear, leaning against the wall. "But at least I still have my spear. I think they let me keep it in the hopes I would repent and kill more demons. Which won't happen," she added. "But make no mistake. I will strike anyone down who lays a harmful hand on you. You're too good for this world. Me though…I'll never be redeemed."

Charlie smiled and placed a small kiss on Vaggie's head. She picked up a discarded pink bow and put it on Vaggie's head of white hair. "You can redeem yourself," Charlie said. "By helping others redeem themselves. Help me with this hotel. This is your new destiny. Our new destiny. We can live a new afterlife together, and we can get through whatever comes at us."

Vaggie believed her words with all her soul. Then she glanced down, sadly.

"What is it?" Charlie asked.

"I didn't get to see my family in Heaven."

"I'm sorry," said Charlie. "You must miss them. You were human once, right?"

Vaggie nodded.

"I was born here in Hell, but I can understand how you must feel. I promise we can make things right for both worlds. I've seen for myself that humanity can exist even in the blackest hearts."

Vaggie sighed. "Not sure if I can agree with that part, but let's see how it goes. You'll need me to keep you grounded."

Charlie rolled her eyes. "Don't remind me, I'm still grounded by my parents. I broke up with this guy and challenged my parents' opinions."

"Do you feel guilty about it?" Vaggie asked.

"Sometimes I do," Charlie admitted.

Then she squeezed Vaggie's hand affectionately. Vaggie squeezed back. "But for now, I wouldn't have this moment any other way."

Vaggie laughed. "What do you see in the future, crazy girl?"

Charlie just smiled. "Rainbows inside every demon."


End file.
